I Curse You
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Tortallan love poetry. Varying POVs. xxTunstall Chickxx
1. I Curse You

* * *

_**Beka/Rosto poem. Love. **_

* * *

--

_**I Curse You**_

_**--  
**_

_**I curse you,**_

_**For always being there.**_

_**I curse you,**_

_**For always taking care.**_

_**I curse the man I fell in love with,**_

_**I curse the man I cannot live with.**_

_**--  
**_

_**I curse the stars that you were born.**_

_**I curse the world that I'm so alone.**_

_**I curse your mother for giving birth.**_

_**I curse the heavens.**_

_**I curse the earth.**_

_**--  
**_

_**I curse the time I looked into your eyes.**_

_**I cursed the the frequent lies I told myself.**_

_**I curse the fact that I love you.**_

_**Simply because people say I can't be with you.**_

_**I curse them,**_

_**For being right.**_

_**I curse them,**_

_**But I'll be putting up a fight.**_

_**--  
**_

_**I curse that you're a rusher.**_

_**I curse that I'm a dog.**_

_**But I've fallen in love with you,**_

_**Perhaps I've known it all along.**_

_**I curse that you loved me.**_

_**I curse that we can't be.**_

_**I curse that you are so much better than all the others.**_

_**--  
**_

_**I curse that you are king.**_

_**I curse that you are so deep,**_

_**And that I am yours to keep.**_

_**I curse the lion and the dove.**_

_**I curse Rosto the Piper,**_

_**Who made me fall in love.**_

_**--**_

* * *

_**--**_

_**Okay, that was really random but I liked it.**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me if you want more Beka/Rosto poems or poems about the others. Do you want his to be a one-shot poem thing or a series of poems? Let me know!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_


	2. I Once Saw A Star

* * *

_**Guess who this is by and who it's about!**_

* * *

_**--**_

_**I Once Saw A Star**_

_**--**_

_**I once saw a star.**_

_**So different than the rest.**_

_**Strong,**_

_**Inside.**_

_**Riding a new tide.**_

_**So small,**_

_**So fierce.**_

_**I once saw a star,**_

_**So different than the rest,**_

_**Struggling to blend in.**_

_**I once saw a star,**_

_**So different than the rest.**_

_**It struck me an odd way.**_

_**So tiny,**_

_**So much tougher than it looked.**_

_**I once saw a star,**_

_**So different than the rest.**_

_**A jewel in the velvet blackness.**_

_**A diamond in the rough.**_

_**I once saw a star,**_

_**So different than the rest.**_

_**It had purple eyes.**_

* * *

_**--**_

_**Okay, you caught me.**_

_**This was George thinking of Alanna.**_

_**It's SUPPOSED TO BE OOC. I just figured...**_

_**If George DID write poetry, it'd be mysterious and cryptic. A little strange. Not mushy, nor sappy. Just what he saw. **_

_**And right then, he saw Alanna.**_

_**Hope you liked it...**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

**_1/06/08_**


	3. My Everything

* * *

_**Guess who!**_

* * *

**_--_**

**_My Everything_**

--

**_My Student._**

**_My Life._**

**_Running with the wolves,_**

**_Singing with the mating birds._**

**_I thought I'd lost you._**

**_That is when I realized._**

**_My Flower._**

**_My Plant._**

**_Racing wild with the cheetahs,_**

**_Galloping free with the stallions._**

**_You cry to the moon,_**

**_You hang from the weeping willows._**

**_That fever that almost wiped you out._**

**_Unicorn Fever,_**

**_Forever reminding me of that time I almost lost you._**

**_My Remedy._**

**_My Heartache._**

**_You are one with nature,_**

**_It is one with you._**

**_You complete the balance,_**

**_Of the earth,_**

**_And that of my heart._**

**_My Love._**

**_My Stars._**

_**My Moon.**_

**_My Everything._**

**_My Magelet._**

* * *

_**--Numair/Daine--**_

_**Well, the ending gives it away somewhat. Hope you like it! **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**1/06/08**_

Return to Top


	4. You Were Always There

* * *

**_Guess who!_**

* * *

_**--**_

_**You Were Always There**_

_**--  
**_

_**You were always there,**_

_**Helping.**_

_**Scolding.**_

_**Mothering.**_

_**You were always living,**_

_**Always.**_

_**In happiness.**_

_**You were always strong,**_

_**Ignoring comments on your being a girl.**_

_**Ignoring the stuck-up court girls.**_

_**Their stuck-up conservative husbands.  
**_

_**You were always my friend.**_

_**One of the guys.**_

_**One who I could talk to about 'lady troubles'.**_

_**You were always ready,**_

_**To Fight.**_

_**To Heal, emotionally.**_

_**To Give Refuge.**_

_**You were always full of life,**_

_**Hiding your sadness.**_

_**Laughing.**_

_** Smiling.**_

_**Making my troubles melt like a friend.**_

_**A friend.**_

_**You were always there,**_

_**I realized that too late.**_

_**I realized that I loved you,**_

_**As I held your cold body and cried.**_

* * *

_**--Dom/Kel-- (Dom writes about Kel)  
**_

_**Okay, sad. But I was just inspired, you know?**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**1/06/08**_


	5. Count Down

* * *

_**Guess who!**_

_**P.S. Yes, I guess the other Kel/Dom was pretty open. I like to believe it was a Kel/Dom but really, it could be anyone... I guess Kel/Neal would work pretty well as well.**_

_**As **_**abyssgirl**_** said; Kel had many guy friends who the poem could belong to...**_

* * *

**_--_**

**_Count Down_**

**_--_**

**_Ten were the court girls I swooned over._**

**_Nine were the ones that rejected me._**

**_Eight were the ones who I was convinced to want forever._**

**_Seven were the ones who got soon married._**

**_Six were the ones who were already married._**

**_Five were the women that broke my heart._**

**_Four the ones who fell in love with someone else._**

**_Three who weren't court ladies._**

**_Two who I believed to love._**

**_One who loved me back._**

**_Yuki._**

* * *

_**--**_

_**My Kel/Dom was a little depressing, I thought this one would lighten the mood a tad...**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**1/06/08**_

_P.S. I guess Neal would write worse poetry but I decided for once he could have a small, meaningless, cute, poem..._

Return to Top


	6. Indispensable

* * *

_**Guess who!**_

* * *

**_--_**

**_Indispensable_**

**_--_**

**_Infernal._**

**_You would think so too,_**

**_Were you at the receiving end of her pranks._**

**_I usually am._**

**_Inconsistent._**

**_Never acts the same,_**

**_Always a puzzle._**

**_Incomplete._**

**_Never finishes a story,_**

**_to get on my nerves._**

**_She always succeeds._**

**_Insecure._**

**_Believes herself ugly in a dress._**

**_How more wrong can you get?_**

**_Ingrate._**

**_She's never appreciated me for as long as we've known each other._**

**_My pride is hurt._**

**_Intelligent._**

**_Annoying how she's always smarter._**

**_Always more clever._**

**_Informal._**

**_Lives in breeches._**

**_Lady-like,_**

**_I don't think so._**

**_Incompatible._**

**_Never adapts._**

**_Doesn't chase the other men,_**

**_Says they don't hold her interest._**

**_Indurant._**

**_Hardened._**

**_Mentally and physically._**

**_Ineffable._**

**_Impossible to describe in words._**

**_She's so,_**

**_Argh._**

**_Inflexible._**

**_Never changes her mind._**

**_More stubborn than a mule._**

**_Infrangible._**

**_A woman that is strong._**

**_A rare breed indeed._**

**_Indispensable._**

**_I cannot live without Miri Fisher._**

* * *

**_--Evin/Miri--_**

**_He he. I thought that was Evan-like. I will eventually write a mushy-lovesick poem from Evin to Miri. That would also be in his character. I am enjoying this.._**

**_Hope you are too!_**

**_Read and Review!_**

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx  
_**

**_1/06/08_**


	7. Black Tear

* * *

_**Girl writing about a guy**_

___**Guess who! (Not a typical pairing)  
**_

* * *

**_--_**

**_Black Tear_**

**_--_**

**_Hatred,_**

**_Tearing through me,_**

**_Ripping,_**

**_Clawing at my veins._**

**_Sadness,_**

**_Creeping,_**

**_Slyly venturing,_**

**_Seeping into my unpredictable heart._**

**_Showing what I had been trying to ignore._**

**_Love,_**

**_Jumping,_**

**_Tumbling,_**

**_Turning my head into a whirlwind._**

**_Deftly escaping my attempts of capture,_**

**_Dancing away from my grip._**

**_Pain,_**

**_I see your body,_**

**_After it's been spat out._**

**_It hurts,_**

**_Because I realized._**

**_Stinging,_**

**_Punching,_**

**_Piercing my flesh,_**

**_Overturning my hard stomach._**

**_I gasp,_**

**_One black tear._**

**_Diving,_**

**_Hurtling._**

**_To rest beside your head._**

**_Cold as marble, _**

**_Peaceful expression of the gone.  
_**

**_Landing near your closed eyes,_**

**_Closed in eternal sleep._**

**_One black tear,_**

**_One broken heart._**

--

* * *

_**--Kel thinks of Joren after he comes out of the chamber, dead--**_

_**Okay, weird, extremely, I know. Sorry, it sort of just came to me out of the blue. **_

_**I like Kel/Jorens every once in a while but I don't like it when he comes back to life. He's dead, I force myself to accept that.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**11/06/08**_


	8. Letting Go

* * *

_**Guess who!  
**_

* * *

**_--_**

_**Letting go**_

_**--**_

_**Sometimes,**_

_**The best way to move on,**_

_**Is to let go.**_

_**Embrace the beauty before you,**_

_**Leave behind the beauty that was never meant to be yours.**_

_**Do not think of it as losing something,**_

_**Just finding a different treasure.**_

_**Because after all,**_

_**I have a responsibility,**_

_**One that cannot be ignored.**_

_**I love her still,**_

_**But I have let go.**_

_**My heart feels lighter,**_

_**My life seems so much brighter.**_

_**I look at her now,**_

_**Hair fairer and blacker than midnight.**_

_**Cherry red lips of blood.**_

_**I know I did the right thing.**_

_**A beauty,**_

_**A sculpture.**_

_**My heart sometimes yearns for the opposite,**_

_**But I have learned to ignore its silly requests.**_

_**I have let go.**_

_**There once more is colour,**_

_**Darkness is banished once more.**_

_**I have moved on.**___

_**I have let go.**_

_**A crown sits atop her head,**_

_**She is my queen.**_

_**My heart is no longer dead.**_

* * *

_**--King Jonathan about his Queen Thayet--  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far!!  
**_

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**29/06/08**_


	9. Loving Through Life And Death

* * *

_**Guess who! 3rd POV  
**_

* * *

**_--_**

_**Loving Through Life And Death  
**_

_**--**_

_**Two bodies on a battlefield,**_

_**So common that it's sad,**_

_**Two beings united under one shield**_

_**Both in steel armor are clad.**_

_**-  
**_

_**They had fought side-by-side,**_

_**Forever until the end.**_

_**And when together they had both died,**_

_**There were no broken hearts to mend.**_

_**-  
**_

_**One would think it's sad,**_

_**They were married for so little before they perished.**_

_**And one would be driven mad**_

_**Had they seen with how much love one another they had cherished.**_

_**-  
**_

_**But one would be unnerved,**_

_**With the sight they saw,**_

_**For upon their faces was reserved,**_

_**That to live for love is law.**_

_**-  
**_

_**For that couple that was gone,**_

_**The couple that could no longer be**_

_**Had had smiles etched on their features all along,**_

_**And still held hands for all to see.**_

_**-  
**_

_**You could prove one wrong enough,**_

_**You just have to look.**_

_**Because the roads to life and rough,**_

_**And when their planet shook**_

_**Together they could be found.**_

_**And when one spoke to the other,**_

_**There was no excess sound.**_

_**-  
**_

_**He loved her to no end,**_

_**She loved him with all she had.**_

_**They used to be but friends,**_

_**Through the good and the bad.**_

_**-  
**_

_**As they lie in pools of their own blood,**_

_**They realize the best way to die is together**_

_**And as they in pools of mud,**_

_**They realize through life and death they'll love forever.**_

_**-**_

* * *

_**--Raoul and Buri 3rd POV--  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far!!**_

**_Sorry people, I'm not completely back yet, I'm just updating this and maybe something else and I'm gone again, sorry!  
_**

_**-  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**-  
**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**08/08/08**_


	10. Comparison To the World

**Sorry for taking so long! I know I haven't updated in a long time and I apologize. Here's another poem.**

**Guess who!**

* * *

-

**Comparison to the World**

-

Your hair is orange,

Never ending,

Cascading,

It reminds me of the night,

I know it's not.

I love your hair.

-

Your eyes are brown,

But more like an infinite pool of beauty

They remind me of the sky,

I know they aren't.

I love your eyes.

-

You lips are soft,

And round,

They remind me of a rose,

I know they aren't.

I love your lips.

-

Your face is beautiful,

I could stare at it for always.

It reminds me of a heart.

I know it isn't.

I love your face.

-

Your fingers are small,

Like those of a child,

I know you aren't one,

They remind me of the branches of a tree.

I know they aren't.

I love your fingers.

-

Your nose is slender,

Perfect for your perfect face,

It reminds me of a perfect melody.

I know you aren't one.

I love your nose.

-

Your voice is exhilarating.

Perfectly in tune.

Never missing a note.

It reminds me of a waterfall,

or a singing bird.

I know it isn't.

I love your voice.

-

You remind me of this world.

With trees, and water, and rocks and people.

You remind me of all that lives, that breathes, that moves.

All that stays still, all that is perfectly in shape.

You remind me of the never ending beauty of life

And death.

I know you aren't really these things.

But you are to me.

-

* * *

**--Nawat thinks of Aly--**

**Nawat is still pretty young for a human, I thought I'd g for a low-key raw poetry type thing. using words to describe things in a way a normal poet wouldn't. because Nawat is not normal. And we don't want hi to be.**

**Review!  
**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**24/10/08**


	11. As Much As You

**Guess who!**

* * *

--

**As Much As You**

--

The lilies dance across the water,

But they never dance as gracefully as you.

The fireflies blink in their nightly games,

But you glow forever in my eyes.

The blue of the sky is nothing,

When I stare into your eyes.

In all the blackness of the night,

Your hair is still darker.

And the sun that shines,

Can never warm my heart like your smile.

If the stars could talk,

They'd tell me of your undeniable beauty.

And if the moon shone any brighter,

It still wouldn't compare.

I was scared when I had to meet you,

And I was scared when I did.

But now I know,

And scared am naught.

For as I look at your lovely face,

And see your heart shining through

I know,

There is nothing I could ever love as much as you.

--

* * *

**--Roald/Shinkokami--**

**Haha, I'm unstoppable! Feel the wrath of my updates!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review!**

**--Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

**28/11/08**


	12. Lies

**Guess who!**

* * *

_I felt my heart melt,_

_When I gazed into your e/yes._

_I felt my blood boil,_

_I felt my demise._

_-  
_

_I didn't imagine,_

_You would hurt me,_

_I let my guard down,_

_Thought I'd be free.  
_

_-  
_

_I thought you wouldn't wound me,_

_Never did I think it would be_

_So hard, so cold,  
_

_ Love to destroy me._

_-  
_

_You got under my skin,_

_Ran through my veins,_

_Infiltrated my heart._

_Held me in chains.  
_

_--  
_

_I tried so hard,_

_Not to see.  
_

_Because I clutched on,_

_To thoughts of you and me.  
_

_--  
_

_You borrowed my heart,_

_Until the end of time._

_You said I was forever,_

_You said you were mine._

_-  
_

_I was young,_

_Enthralled by your call.  
_

_I was foolish,_

_Thought love conquered all.  
_

_-  
_

_You promised me,_

_Things._

_You swore to me,_

_Lies._

--

_

* * *

_

**This could be a few couples but I'm thinking....Alanna/Jonathan. Written in one of Alanna's spurs of anger...**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**P.S. 30/12/08**_  
_


	13. Waking Dream

**Guess who! And no, it's not Delia and Roger, think... Terrier series...

* * *

**

--

Breathless.  
Your fingers on my neck  
make it impossible to breathe.

Helpless.  
Your kisses on my stomach  
make it impossible to be freed.

Defenceless.  
Your jokes, your teases  
make it impossible to believe.

Hopeless.  
Your whispered apologies  
make it impossible to leave.

Waking.  
And waking up without you beside me,  
Reminds me you're just a dream.

--

* * *

**--Phelan/Verene--**

**Aright, I know I've used this poem before, but it was originally meant for this purpose, it just suited Obsession as well. Sorry!  
**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**20/04/0**


	14. Night and Day

**Guess who!  


* * *

**

--

**Night and Day**

--

There were days that never ended,  
and nights we never slept.

There were those kisses I always stole,  
those same kisses you never kept.

There were embers that faded,  
and smoke that rose alone to the sky.

There were moments spent in truth,  
moments we were forced to lie.

There we people we fought beside,  
and people we fought against.

Weapons I knew were coming,  
weapons I know you sensed.

There were dawns that rose behind us,  
and sunsets we never got a chance to see.

There were times I held you,  
the same way you held me.

But we didn't have that love,  
of watching the stars at night.

We didn't have that love,  
I was a fool to think it would be alright.

But I am old,  
and experience has taught me too.

I've learned to live for the moment,  
and right now all I live for is you.

There were times we walked,  
all alone hand in hand.

Surrounded by the desert;  
red dunes and seas of sand.

There were days that never ended,  
and nights we never slept.

There were those kisses I always stole,  
the ones that never left.

--

* * *

**--Jonathan/Alanna--**

**I know it's been a long time, but I've been so busy, I haven't written a word. But I'm back!**

**Memories, ah, burning memories.  
**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**27/05/09**


	15. The Light Filters In

**This is dedicated to you. Because you've been faithful.**

**Guess who. =)**

--

**

* * *

**--

**Light Filters In**

**--  
**

Light filters in

through the cracks in the wall.

Chasing away the dark,

illuminating your back.

Your hair shines quietly,

begging to be touched.

My hands are too busy

tracing the soft contours of your back.

Hard muscles under porcelain skin.

Your face is in the shadow,

pressed against my shoulder.

Your breath tickles my neck.

It sends shivers down to my feet.

I curl my toes.

My tear is a stark contrast as it falls on your body.

Almost as if were dirty and unworthy of you.

I cry because I know you're not there.

When I open my eyes

your head is a pillow.

Pressed tight against me.

It is stained with my pain

and my loneliness.

I turn around and close my eyes,

not bringing myself to let go.

It hurts to sleep.

I dream of your perfect face,

the one that is no longer mine.

I dream of your perfect blue eyes,

the ones that no longer see.

That light still filters in, many months later.

Through even bigger cracks in the wall.

It still chases away the dark,

But it illuminates only memories.

* * *

**--Kel/Dom--**

**I know it's been forever, but I simply either don't have time or have writer's block. I'm sorry. I'm not gone though, I'm still here.**

**Thank you for still following.**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

**6/10/09  
**


	16. Grappling

**GRAPPLING**

A troubled past –  
vague shapes define hazy faces  
of people she has met and left. –

Having lived an averagely mediocre life –  
he is plagued by memories of banality  
and human emotions he couldn't get. –

A chance meeting, of luck or  
a trick of well-wished fate  
magnitude that of thunder  
and the roar of crashing waves –

Two lives intertwined  
ashen destinies strung together  
like beads over a doorway  
grappling with desires big  
as mountains they are dwarfed by  
wondrous experiments sought  
by wandering fingers  
thrumming songs over well-defined muscles  
and hesitant revelations bubbling forth  
from childish lips.

Crescendoing into lightening flashes  
like the strike of sword on sword  
and into deafening beats of war drums  
like the shrieking of crows  
on still winter days –  
their needs break out  
drowning them in blissful suffocation.  
Not afraid of consuming too quickly  
or the consequences of their actions,  
infantile in their belief  
that nothing lasts forever.  
A flower blooms on the grave of timid loving  
and its name is  
happiness.

* * *

**You guessed it: Nawat/Aly third person POV.**

**A bit different from the others but as everything, my poetry has evolved to a new form (Better? Worse?).**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**21/08/10**


End file.
